Taken For Granted
by Karen M
Summary: Amanda has grown weary of being taken for granted by Lee. She takes matters into her own hands. Alternate filler for Affair at Bromfield Hall


TAKEN FOR GRANTED  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. This is simply a filler and for everyone's  
entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: A variance of another version after The Affair at Bromfield Hall.   
  
AUHOR' S NOTES: This is a toned down, less emotional version of what might have happened after the  
tag scene. This ultimately leads to another story called DATELINE, ZURICH.  
  
PART I  
  
Amanda has grown weary of being taken for granted by Lee Stetson. She takes matters into her own  
hands.   
  
Just outside the Bromfield estate, Lord Bromfield is wishing Lee and Amanda "God speed" as they  
head for Washington D. C.  
  
"Mr. Stetson, phone call for you from the U. S., sir" beckoned the Lord's secretary.   
  
"Thanks, Amanda, I'll be right back," Lee headed toward the Library.   
  
Their car and driver were waiting. Amanda knew who was on the phone for Lee, and what the call was  
about. She quickly handed a note to the Lord for Lee, and requested the driver to take her to Heathrow.  
  
Before she entered the car, she thanked Lord Bromfield for his hospitality. "Mrs. King, is there anything  
you wish me to relay to Mr. Stetson for you ?" "No, sir, I think it's all been said, I'm afraid."  
"Amanda, are you sure you know what you're doing? I hope there are no regrets with your decision."  
Amanda couldn't speak, she just nodded. "Take care," the Lord wished sincerely.  
The car then left for Heathrow without Lee.  
  
Billy shouted into the phone, as if Scarecrow were standing guiltily in front of his desk, "Scarecrow,  
what have you done to Mrs. King?" "What do you mean, Billy?" Lee was puzzled. She called a short  
while ago, and verbally tendered her resignation, that's what I mean. Amanda cited irresolvable differences as a reason. She is scheduled to fly in 45 minutes. Lee, what's going on? What's the  
problem?" Billy anxiously inquired.   
  
Sadly Lee explained,   
"I've got a pretty good idea, and it's mostly my fault, Billy. I asked for it, with my attitude toward her  
at times, feathering my own nest, and taking her for granted. In other words, I acted like a stupid jerk  
and let the best thing that ever happened to me go."   
  
"I had an assignment for the both of you in Zurich, Switzerland to start in three days. You would have  
left from England to go directly there. I'll tell you up front, Stetson, work it out. You won't get full  
credit for this case. Amanda saved your life, a fact which you conveniently overlooked when you called  
in your awareness report." Billy Melrose was very angry with his friend.  
  
"Listen, Billy, I'll get back to you, I want to stop that D. C bound plane. I don't have much time."  
  
Lee bounded the front staircase of Bromfield Hall. "How long ago did Mrs. King leave, Lord Bromfield?"  
Lee asked anxiously. "About 15 minutes ago, Mr. Stetson. She left this note for you. I have a fast driver  
waiting to get you to the airport. Mr. Stetson, I believe Mrs. King acted in haste. She's in love with you,  
you know. It's all over her face when she looks at you, and you have the same look. The British are very  
observant, too. Don't lose a good thing, Stetson. She's a beautiful and gracious woman."   
"Thanks, Lord Bromfield, I know. I also know I'm a stupid jerk for letting her go."  
  
"Well, get going, man, remedy it". "Yes sir, I'm on my way. Thanks again."  
  
The car ordered weaved in and out of traffic, and Lee had a chance to read Amanda's note.  
It simply read. "Lee, by now I'm on a U. S bound airplane, away from you, and all the past attitude,  
I can't take anymore. You know you take me for granted. You know that none of the publicity about  
the alleged affair was my fault. I embarrassed you. I'm part of the scenery to you. I've stood by  
you for almost two years, I can't continue any more. Good luck in finding a new partner, or whatever  
life brings you. Two years ago, life brought me the most wonderful gift in my life, I got to meet you.  
I'll miss you terribly. I wish I could say those three little words right now, God knows I have felt them  
since I met you. Good luck. I miss you already. All my love, Amanda   
  
  
PART II  
  
Lee stared at the note. "All my love, Amanda" "Oh, God, look what I've lost. I've got to find her.  
I've got to. I want her in Switzerland with me, hell, I want her with me forever. I have to tell her,"  
he thought out loud.   
  
The car arrived at Heathrow at 3:53 p.m. The plane was scheduled to leave at 4:00 p.m. The driver  
stated he would wait for Lee. Scarecrow rushed to the correct gate in time to see the plane taxi down  
the runway. "Oh no, Amanda, please." She was gone. He sat and stared at the plane working it's   
way down the runway. All he could feel was aching and emptiness inside of him. He knew Lord  
Bromfield was right, he loved her. And not wanting to admit this to himself was why he had treated  
Amanda badly. Lee placed his head in his hands, and his whole body shook.   
  
Eventually, he headed for the telephone to call Billy. He wanted to head back to the U. S. , to what,  
he didn't know. "Billy," he stammered, "I was too late, she's gone. Listen, I'm heading back stateside,  
I don't----want---.   
  
Amanda stood in the waiting area, staring into Lee's eyes, tears flowing freely.   
"Amanda, oh God, Amanda," Lee ran to her. He locked his arms around her like he would never let go.  
He kissed her passionately. No words needed to be said. Zurich, here we come.   
  
At the phone stand, "Scarecrow, Scarecrow, where are you?"   



End file.
